A multilayer electronic component may have a small size and high capacitance, to allow such a multilayer electronic component to be used in various electronic devices.
Recently, due to rapid rise in usage of eco-friendly vehicles and electric vehicles, a power driving systems in vehicles have increased, such that demand for a multilayer electronic component such as a multilayer capacitor required in a vehicle has increased.
In order to be used as a component for a vehicle, since the multilayer electronic component should have a high level of thermal resistance or electrical reliability, required performance of the multilayer electronic component has been gradually upgraded.
Therefore, demand for a multilayer electronic component capable of implementing high capacitance in a limited space or having excellent durability against vibrations or deformation has increased.
In a multilayer capacitor according to the related art, at the time of mounting the multilayer capacitor on a board, since a ceramic body and the board may come into directly contact with each other by a solder, heat or mechanical deformation generated in the circuit board may be directly transferred to the capacitor, such that it may be difficult to secure a high level of reliability.
Therefore, recently, a method of preventing stress from a board from being directly transferred to a multilayer capacitor by adhering a metal frame to a side surface of the multilayer capacitor to secure an interval between the multilayer capacitor and the board has been suggested.
Here, in order to increase resistance against warpage cracks of the multilayer capacitor to which the metal frame is adhered, there is a need to secure sufficient length in a portion of the metal frame that is not adhered to the multilayer capacitor. However, in the multilayer capacitor according to the related art, in order to secure the length of the metal frame, there is no alternative but to increase a length of the frame itself. In this case, a height of a component may be increased.
Further, delamination may occur in each interface due to a difference in coefficients of thermal expansion between adhesives used to adhere plating layers of external electrodes of the multilayer capacitor and the metal frame to each other and adhere the plating layers and the metal frame to each other at the time of surface-adhesion between the multilayer capacitor and the metal frame.